Leçon de choses
by Griseldis
Summary: 'Je sais que j'ai grandi dans une atmosphère très protégée, qui s'apparentait plutôt à de la séquestration, dans un coin du palais royal de Ba Sing Se en tant qu'un des multiples héritiers possibles de ma chère tante, mais visiblement, j'ai raté beaucoup de leçons de vie, dont celle-là : deux filles peuvent s'aimer. Et avoir des relations sexuelles ensemble.' Léger Wuko, Korrasami


_Écrit pour la **82ème nuit du FoF** sur le thème **Mécanique**. Pour plus de détails, voyez mon profil ou envoyez moi un MP !_

 _Disclaimer : Avatar, ses personnages et son univers appartient à Nickelodeon._

 _Note : De manière bien imparfaite, le style de cet OS pourrait, si vous êtes fans de Wuko et que vous lisez en anglais, vous rappeler le style d'OurImpavidHeroin. J'en suis parfaitement consciente et j'ai sans aucun doute été inspirée par ses histoires même si notre vision du personnage diffère. Bref, si ça un air de déjà-vu, c'est normal. (Mais bon, Wu qui a un journal intime, c'est irrésistible comme idée !)_

* * *

.

 **Leçon de choses**

.

Cher journal,

Comment vas-tu, en cette exquise journée d'été ? Bien sûr, je mens quand je dis qu'elle fut exquise, même si la proximité de la mer empêche qu'il ne fasse trop chaud, l'humidité poisseuse de cette vaste étendue d'eau qui semble fasciner beaucoup de gens pour une raison qui me dépasse, me laisse tout collant de sueur et les cheveux presque frisés.

Les cheveux frisés ne me vont pas. Les cheveux frisés ne vont à personne, sauf aux moutons-koalas.

Cela dit, je laisse là mer, sueur et mouton-koala pour un autre jour, afin de t'annoncer la grande nouvelle : l'Avatar Korra et Asami Saitô sont revenues de leurs vacances improvisées dans le monde des esprits ! Oui, c'est en soi une grande nouvelle, mais ce n'est pas la grande nouvelle pour autant. Le truc incroyable, c'est qu'elles sont revenues EN COUPLE. Oui, en couple. Comme dans en couple.

Deux filles en couple. Je t'avoue qu'au moment où je t'écris, ça fait environ six heures que je suis au courant et j'ai découvert plein de choses sur moi et le monde donc j'ai, on peut le dire 'encaisser la première vague' mais sur le coup, je ne pouvais pas en croire mes oreilles et encore moins comprendre.

Je sais que j'ai grandi dans une atmosphère très protégée, qui s'apparentait plutôt à de la séquestration dans un coin du palais royal de Ba Sing Se en tant qu'un des multiples héritiers possibles de ma chère tante, mais visiblement, j'ai raté beaucoup de leçons de vie, dont celle-là : deux filles peuvent s'aimer. Et avoir des relations sexuelles ensemble.

Je te confesse que j'ai encore du mal avec la seconde partie, la première me semblant somme toute relativement cohérente, les humains ayant tendance à aimer d'autres humains même si apparemment ce n'est pas toujours le même genre d'amour. En revanche, l'aspect des relations sexuelles me laisse rêveur et curieux mais quand j'ai voulu aller leur demander de m'expliquer plus en détails ou même de me faire une démonstration, Mako, qui parfois prend avec moi des libertés parfaitement scandaleuses quand on songe que je suis le futur ancien-roi-mais-actuellement-toujours-roi de la Terre, m'a bâillonné d'une main ferme et d'une autre main tout aussi ferme m'a entraîné à l'écart pour me dire qu'on ne pose pas ce genre de questions.

Il faut dire que si l'on moleste physiquement quiconque ose en faire, cela a un certain sens ! Assurément, je ne l'aurai pas fait si j'avais su qu'il agripperait mon gilet en lin, vraiment je maintiens que je ne suis pas fan de cette nouvelle mode, et froisserait l'étoffe si grossièrement. Bref, nous nous sommes assis dans un coin, et nous avons discutés.

Quelle discussion, cher journal, je crois que je n'ai jamais était aussi conscient de mon inconscience, ce qui est très dérangeant car j'ai la prétention d'être assez intelligent, et pas uniquement parce que mes précepteurs me l'ont toujours dit et répété.

Donc, il semblerait que le sexe soit quelque chose qui procure un grand plaisir et qu'on puisse pratiquer l'acte sexuel sans avoir d'héritier en tête. Je t'avoue que ça va à l'encontre de tout ce qu'on m'a appris mais ça explique bien des choses sur les dames à la vertu négociable que l'on appelle des prostituées.

J'ai toujours flirté outrageusement avec toutes les femmes pensant que c'était ainsi qu'un homme devait se comporter, particulièrement quand il a le poids aussi lourd et prestigieux qu'une lignée entière à restaurer sur ses plutôt maigres épaules. Je devais faire connaître auprès d'elles tous mes touts afin de les inclure dans une espèce de catalogue plutôt exhaustif d'où émergerait une ou plusieurs mère pour la nombreuse descendance que je me dois d'avoir. Je choisissais les futurs mères de mes enfants et, vu l'urgence de la situation, je n'avais pas tellement le droit d'être exigeant. D'ailleurs, je dois dire qu'en mon âme et conscience, je les ai toutes aimées également même si je n'ai jamais pu décidé qui était la plus charmante et adorable, chacune l'étant à sa manière, jusqu'à Kuvira, et pourtant, j'avais beaucoup de raisons de détester Kuvira. (Même s'il est vrai qu'à l'époque elle n'avait pas encore essayé de me tuer ou pire, n'avait pas réussi à me faire expulser de la suite présidentielle.) Mais c'était une femme et vu son âge, elle devait être fertile, donc elle était intéressante et je me sentais amoureux d'elle. D'où le flirt, afin de l'attirer dans mon lit.

Mais non visiblement, ça ne marche pas comme ça. Mako avait l'air positivement stupéfait quand je lui ai fait part de mes théories sur la nécessité de reproduction à courte échéance d'une nouvelle fournée de petits rois de la terre à partir du flirt.

Il semblerait qu'on ne doive pas engrosser toutes les femmes que l'on fréquente et qu'on peut avoir du sexe, on dit coucher avec quelqu'un, dans un but non-reproductif.

Je ne savais pas du tout que ça marchait comme ça. Quand je lui ai demandé s'il avait souvent couché avec des gens dans un but non-reproductif, il a évité la question et a astucieusement relancé le sujet sur Asami et Korra, sujet qui me fascine, en m'expliquant que deux femmes qui s'aiment peuvent avoir envie de consommer leur amour (il a soupiré en disant ça et je pense que ça a avoir avec le fait que c'est une réplique d'un film de Nuktuk) sans autant vouloir d'enfant, parce que de toutes manières, elles ne peuvent pas. Je me suis senti un peu vexé quand il a précisé ce dernier détail, je sais tout de même comment on fait les enfants !, mais à la réflexion, vu tout ce que je découvrais et mon air sans doute ébahi, ce n'était peut-être pas si indélicat de sa part de préciser.

Bref, avoir du sexe, je préfère cette expression à 'coucher' puisque, et ça je le savais déjà, on est pas forcément coucher !, avec quelqu'un sans enfant à la clef ouvre tout un nouveau pan d'interactions auquel je n'avais jamais pensé et je comprends mieux pourquoi quand je parlais dès le premier soir à mes éphémères conquêtes d'une descendance en bonne santé, elles me plantaient là.

Mako aurait pu me prévenir plus tôt quand même. Je lui en ai fait la remarque et il m'a dit qu'il croyait que je le savais et que de toutes manières, ce n'était pas à lui de faire mon éducation. Il a détourné le regard, le rouge lui va bien au teint, cela rend ses yeux encore plus dorés, et a relancé le sujet sur Asami et Korra mais quand je lui ai demandé comment exactement cela fonctionnait entre deux filles, il a semblé encore plus gêné.

Il m'a demandé si j'avais déjà vu une fille nue, ce qui était stupide à ce stade de la conversation puisque mes explications sur le sexe et la reproduction aurait dû lever tout doute sur le sujet : si j'avais vu une fille nue, j'aurai déjà eu un héritier ou j'aurai découvert de moi-même de nombreuses choses qu'il venait de prendre la peine de m'expliquer. N'en ayant pas et étant si manifestement ignorant, je n'en avais, et n'en ai toujours à l'heure où je t'écris, donc jamais vu. Ça ne me semble pas si compliqué à comprendre.

Il a eu l'air de vouloir s'échapper, mais il a finalement pris un bout de la nappe et a commencé à faire des croquis qui devaient sans doute correspondre à quelque chose mais du diable si j'ai compris ce que ça devait être. Comme il avait l'air très rouge et très mal à l'aise, j'ai dit oui à tout et je me suis promis d'aller poser des questions à des gens mieux renseignés, comme Asami et Korra par exemple.

De là, cher journal, nous avons dérivé sur l'amour. L'amour donc ne mène pas forcément au sexe qui ne mène pas forcément à la reproduction. Il m'a demandé si j'étais déjà tombé amoureux, chose à laquelle j'ai pu répondre que oui, puisque je n'aurai pas fait la grossièreté de flirter avec des femmes dont je n'étais pas amoureux. Il n'a pas eu l'air très convaincu.

Il a soupiré, il a cherché quelque chose dans le ciel, je suis à peu près sûr d'avoir entendu un 'Raava, pourquoi moi ?' et nous avons commencé à parler de l'amour.

L'amour, celui qui conduit au sexe, est l'amour dit romantique ou grand amour, et contrairement à ce qu'on voit dans les mouvants, il ne naît pas forcément spontanément en croisant le regard d'une personne. On ne sait pas, en voyant pour la première fois l'élu de son cœur que l'on va l'aimer pour toujours.

C'est plutôt évident à ce stade de l'histoire, d'ailleurs. Il a été en couple avec Asami puis avec Korra puis encore avec Asami et à nouveau avec Korra (avec ou sans sexe ? Mystère, il a refusé de me répondre en disant que ça ne me concernait pas) alors qu'il semble que le grand amour se soit entre elles qu'il devait se produire.

Donc l'amour romantique c'est quelque chose apparemment d'agréable mais aussi de très perturbant, et on peut se sentir désolé aussi si on ne sait pas si c'est réciproque, et gêné quand on est près de ce quelqu'un et heureux aussi. Toutes ces explications étaient très confuses et Mako avait l'air si malheureux à ce moment, que je me suis rapproché en lui demandant si, puisqu'il était gêné et malheureux en ce moment, je devais interpréter ça comme une déclaration d'amour romantique à but sexuel ?

La promptitude et le ton de sa réponse, un 'non' qui a jailli clair et haut comme un cri vers le ciel m'ont paru assez vexant sans que je puisse comprendre pourquoi et ont attiré l'attention d'Ikki qui a voulu savoir de quoi nous parlions.

Il semblerait qu'Ikki, malgré son jeune âge, est bien mieux renseigné que Mako et s'exprime beaucoup mieux que lui quand il s'agit d'amour et même de sexe sans but reproductif. Elle m'a très tranquillement confirmée qu'elle n'en avait jamais fait mais elle a ensuite désigné Huan Beifong du bout du doigt et a dit : « C'est avec lui que je perdrais ma virginité, mais pas avant deux ou trois ans. »

Elle avait l'air très sûre d'elle-même, j'ai trouvé ça touchant, tandis que Mako a eu un râle, quelque chose comme : « Mais Ikki, tu as onze ans… » ce qui ne lui a valu qu'un haussement d'épaule un peu dédaigneux et un : « Nous les filles, on est pas aussi empotées que vous les garçons. » qui m'a bien paru un peu hautain mais pas nécessairement faux.

Je crois qu'en fait j'admire beaucoup Ikki.

De là, elle est repartie discuter avec le fameux Huan, et en les regardant interagir, je me suis demandé s'il était au courant de certains détails concernant son avenir. Le pauvre garçon n'en avait pas l'air. Faut-il le tenir au courant des projets sexuels de son interlocutrice à son encontre ? Je ne pense pas qu'Ikki apprécierait et je crois que je n'ai pas envie qu'Ikki soit en colère contre moi.

Mako lui avait l'air profondément choqué, alors je me suis assis près de lui, et comme toujours j'ai apprécié son odeur, ce qui est plutôt étonnant vu qu'il faisait chaud et qu'il sentait quand même un peu la sueur. Je ne saurais t'expliquer pourquoi, ce n'est pas une odeur désagréable. Il y avait l'odeur vague de la lessive, celle plus poivré de son après-rasage, un cadeau que je lui ai acheté pour son anniversaire et son odeur à lui, en général.

Disons que ça sentait très Mako et que c'est une odeur que j'aime bien

Et puis il y avait une abeille-scorpion près de ma chaise et je me sentais plus à l'aise auprès de lui que près de l'abeille-scorpion.

Finalement, le reste de la team Avatar nous a rejoint, et nous avons discuté de choses et d'autres beaucoup moins intéressantes que le sexe a but non-reproductif.

J'ai été silencieux au point que Korra en a fait la remarque. Comme si d'habitude je parlais tout le temps.

Il faut dire cher journal, que je suis rêveur depuis. Je sais que ça marche entre deux filles. Je ne sais pas comment exactement mais ça doit fonctionner parce qu'Asami et Korra avaient l'air très heureuses.

Alors je me suis demandé, est-ce que ça marche entre deux garçons aussi ? Je veux dire, j'ai vu des garçons nus, enfin surtout un, moi-même, et je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'on est censé faire. Il n'y a pas de trous… Peut-être par le nombril ?

En tout cas, une question tourne obstinément dans ma tête : est-ce que Mako a raison et est-ce qu'en fait, je ne suis jamais tombé amoureux d'aucune de ces filles ? Et, je me demande si ça a un rapport, est-ce que Mako serait vraiment à l'encontre d'avoir du sexe à but non-reproductif avec moi ?

.

* * *

 _J'aurai voulu écrire plus longtemps. J'ai notamment dû zapper un pan entier qui parlait de masturbation mais ça devenait trop long. Donc on va dire que Wu est... très innocent ou très asexué. C'est à la fois la beauté et la contrainte du temps limité. On ne fait pas ce qu'on veut ! En attendant, j'espère que ça vous a plu !_


End file.
